


The Rebel Princess

by potter_demigoddess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Because I can, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, GoT, I'll Be There, Modern AU, Prince! gendry, Princess AU, arya x gendry - Freeform, aryaxgendryweek, axgweek, axgweek2019, don't lie to me, just get naked, kinda smutty, lots of secret passages used, minor theonsa, princess! arya, seven kingdoms, the 7 kingdoms are separate kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_demigoddess/pseuds/potter_demigoddess
Summary: Arya is the princess of the north, her rebelliousness lands her in trouble with her parents who decide to arrange a marriage for her as a method to calm and control her.Written for Arya x Gendry Week 2019, Just Get Naked, Don’t Lie To Me, I’ll Be There, Because I Can.





	1. Just Get Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a Princess!Arya story as a wip for ages, and the prompts for this year’s AxGweek felt kinda perfect for what I wanted to do with it. So, this will be 4 part story with each day’s chapter incorporating the last four prompts of AxGweek. 
> 
> The story is already written so I will be posting it over the next four days internet permitting (I’m sort of on holiday and have spotty internet at times-fingers crossed this won’t be an issue).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr.

Arya had always been the rebellious one of the family, the trouble maker. She was the thorn in the side of her parents (and all their PR staff). Everyone hoped she’d outgrow it but she just got more creative and sneakier. Instead of disappearing before public appearances and hiding in secret places around the castle, now at age 24 she snuck off to go to protests, rallies, and seedy bars. 

The problem here was that she would never tell anyone where she was, which caused quite a bit of worry when her security detail would hardly ever know where she was. It was disastrous (at least that’s what her parents always said) that a Princess of The North could disappear and get up to unseemly things. 

The public rarely found about her escapades, mostly because she was good at disguising herself. However, her family would you usually find out that she had snuck out because she would ditch her security.

Her parents had finally had enough when she got arrested. She had been at a protest for Women’s Equality when the crowd had gotten a bit out of hand and a lot of people had been arrested. Including Arya. Sitting in a jail cell that day she knew she was in deep shit.

She had been released after a couple of hours once her parents had found out and handled the situation, making sure the press didn’t find out that a member, a _Princess_ of The Royal Family had been arrested. 

She was driven home in the back of blacked out SUV and ordered to see her parents in the private office in the Royal Residences of the Castle the second she arrived. The towering spires of the castle had never looked more daunting than on that day.

Walking to the office was like heading to the gallows. She tried to think of anything that would get her out of what was certainly going to be her death. She was never going to be able to leave the castle again that was for sure. Maybe they would finally imbed a tracking chip in her like they’ve been jokingly threatening to for years. 

At the door she took a deep breath and knocked, she heard the faint ‘come in’ of her father’s voice.

Mentally steeling herself, she walked in.

“Ah Arya” he said calmly from behind the desk, she could see her mum sitting on the big leather couch on the side, clearly livid. “Why don’t you come in, and have as seat.” He said in his no-nonsense voice.

She sat down and started “Dad I can explain-” she tried, even though she wasn’t sure it would make a difference but she had to at least try.

“There’s no need.” he said, shocking her. Could they actually let her off the hook for this? Not likely, but they were being unnaturally calm about the whole thing which immediately put her on her guard. Something else was happening here and she needed to figure it out before it slapped her in the face. She looked at her mum, who was getting up from the couch to stand behind Arya’s father. Clearly, she was on his side of whatever was happening. Maybe even the mastermind, she usually was.

“What’s going on…?” she said suspiciously, then thought she might as well try to let them see her side of this again, “Listen, I didn’t mean to get arrested, I was just trying to support a good cause. You always say Princesses need to be supportive of their people.” She tried to get it all out as quickly as possible. 

“Arya, we’ve decided to arrange a marriage for you.” Her mother interupted. 

Arya just stared at them, completely gobsmacked. “Are you kidding me. You can’t be serious. Tell me you’re joking.” she said in a rush when she could finally put her racing thoughts into some semblance of sense to string together a sentence more complex than _What the Ever Loving fuuucccckkkkk?????_

“We are completely serious,” her father tells her, and she could see it in his eyes, he didn’t really want to do this but he was anyways. Her mum had definitely been the one to have this great idea. She’d been wanting to do it for ages.

Arya had always known that this was a possibility, she was a Princess after all, 90% of the time they were married off for the betterment of their kingdom and for making alliances with their neighbours. Her sister had been lucky she had actually fallen in love with Theon, the Prince of the Iron Islands, they had been promised to each other since their birth and had seen each other a lot of times throughout their lives and in their teenage years they had actually fallen for each other and gotten married 3 years ago.

Arya had hoped to put of the whole marriage thing off as long as possible, because she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to get married. She preferred to keep things casual with her occasional partners. In fact, the public thought she was the “Perfect Maiden Princess” in that regard, her parents and the staff worked extremely hard to make sure the public never found out about all the shit she actually gets up to. To which she is eternally grateful, she liked keeping to herself most of the time.

Oh sure, there was always rumours if she got photographed with anyone of the opposite sex, but it’s usually wild speculation and gossip reserved for the tabloids.

She pulled herself from her wayward thoughts, trying to focus on this situation she’d just gotten herself into. “I don’t understand.” She said, still stunned.

“Well,” her mother began, “we feel that it’s time you got married, and settled in. So, we’ve arranged for you to get married to a suitable candidate, a Prince in line for his father’s throne.”

“You can’t be serious,” she said, getting angry now, “you know I don’t want to get married, I especially do not want an _arranged _marriage.”

“It is your duty.” Her mother replied with conviction.

That shut Arya right up, she might not seem like it most of the time but she does love her country, her people. She understood that sometimes, sacrifices had to be made.

“Arya, we both think he’s a good match for you, his father is an old friend of mine, a good person. And you’ll be queen one day, it’s a great match and an _even better alliance_.” Her father said calmly clearly trying to defuse the tension in the room, “We love you and we just want what’s best for you. Please don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.”

Arya fumed silently, looking at her clenched hands in her lap. If her father was asking her to do this, she thought it must be important. He knew she disliked the idea of marriage, what’s more he understood.

Resigned, Arya nodded slowly, “Okay.” She said, gulping in a breath and bracing herself for what was to come.

“He will be here tomorrow at noon to meet you with a small trade delegation. What we’ve agreed with his people is that after your meeting tomorrow you will go on a few dates this week to get to know each other while we announce your engagement arrange the wedding which will take place at the end of the week.” Her mother explained.

Arya tried to process all the information that had been thrown at her. She was going to be married to a stranger in a week. _What the fuck._

“For now, you can go, we’ll work out the rest of the details later after you’ve had a chance to meet the man” Her mother continued.

“Okay,” Arya said resigned, “I’m really sorry about the arrest.” 

“We know,” Her father said his voice softening.

Arya got up to leave the room, heading towards her quarters, she had a big room that was pretty much a one-bedroom apartment, equipped with a kitchenette and lounge area. She collapsed into the couch face first and screamed into a pillow.

She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t see any way out of this. All she could do was hope the man she was going to marry would be semi decent, maybe they could keep to themselves, after all castles are pretty huge, they could just live separate lives together. It wasn’t uncommon among royals.

She tried to think of what else her parents had said about him, but they hadn’t mentioned much about him, she didn’t even know which kingdom he came from. Or his bloody fucking name come to think of it. They probably thought if they knew any details about him she might find a way to murder him or something, not that Arya was above that, but the man was probably in the same boat as her, he didn’t deserve to die for that. 

_Agh…_she thought, she needed to get out of here, blow off some steam. She got up and put on her favourite black shorts, a big oversized hoody she could use to hide, and her favourite pair of combat boots. She pocketed some cash and her phone and headed towards the secret passage in her closet that lead to the underground tunnels that would lead her out of the castle. They were meant to only be used for emergencies and not many people actually knew their way around them, but Arya did. She had spent years of her childhood in those tunnels hiding from people and sneaking around to play tricks on her siblings. 

Arya made up her mind, if her parents had already arranged this so-called marriage that means if she got up to some shit tonight it wouldn’t matter, they’ve already played their card. She walked calmly in the tunnels and then out using her hoody to go unnoticed by the people around the outskirts of the castle.

She walked down the road to her favourite bar, The Nights Watch, it was a place that gathered people from all walks of life, the alcohol was cheap and the curly fries were to die for.

She walked in and headed towards a seat on the bar. It was still early in the evening, the bar just starting to fill up. She ordered some curly fries and a gin and tonic. 

She sat there for a while, looking at the people around her who don’t even know that their Princess is in the room with them, just the way she liked it. The anonymity was freeing, it was why she so often snuck out like this.

Her eyes caught on a man one seat over to her right who had just sat down and was ordering a drink, she ran her eyes over him. He’s _handsome_ she thought, proper gorgeous if she was being honest. His body was toned, broad shouldered, arms just the right amount of buff. He was wearing black jeans and a tight dark grey shirt. His hair was dark as night and he glanced to the side, possibly feeling her gaze on him, she caught a look at his face and damn if she didn’t start salivating because he was unreal, his blue eyes electric and glowing in the dim lighting of the bar.

Clearly catching her staring, his lips twitched and he gave her a once over, running his eyes down her body and back up, and it felt like he was caressing her. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

_Shit_. He was trouble, she could tell. She looked away using he shoulder length hair to cover her face and downing the rest of her drink.

She felt heat from behind her and a shadow of someone much larger than her engulfing her. She turned slightly towards whoever had dared bother her. It was the devilishly handsome man from a few seats down, standing at her side and leaning against the bar, his arm so close to hers she could feel the heat radiating from his body. _This_ is a man who could keep her warm at night, she thought.

“Hello there, I’m Gen,” he said a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling as he watched her run her eyes over him again “Can I buy you a drink?” he said, motioning to her empty one.

She took a moment to decide, because if she was being honest, she wanted him to fuck her into forgetting this shitty day. She just had to see if he would be down with that, and from the looks he keeps giving her, he definitely is. “I’m Arry” she said finally, giving him the name she usually gives out if she talks to people on days she sneaks out. “Yes, I’d love one.” She said smiling at him. 

He sat down on the bar stool next to her, his entire body facing her and motioned to the bar keep to get her another gin and tonic.

“So, he said, what brings you here Ary,” he said seductively.

“What else,” She said lifting her empty drink glass.

“What are you trying to forget,” he asked, reading her correctly. 

Not wanting to get into the whole arranged marriage thing and putting a downer on their conversation, “Family.” She said simply which pretty much sums up her issues.

“Ah,” he said in understanding. “Me too to be honest” he said, eyes ducking down towards his drink. She looked him over and she could read the stress in his face all of a sudden.

“Yes, well, it’s been a shitty day all around then” she said, thanking the barkeep for bringing her a full glass which she held up towards Gen, “Cheers.” She said and they clinked glasses and took a sip. “You from around here” she said. Trying to get to know the guy a bit before making up her mind to let him take her home.

“Not really, just here for work.” Perfect, Arya thought, she would never have to see him again after tonight, “what about you?” He moved a bit closer to her, his arm lightly pressing against hers on the bar, and she could feel a thousand currents run through her body at his touch.

She looked at their touching arms and said “Born and raised, I’m a northerner through and through darling.” She looked into his eyes and she wasn’t sure what she was seeing there, maybe they were kindred spirts or some shit, not that she much believed in all that, but she felt connected to him in any case. 

He chuckled, still holding her gaze “I’d love to get to know a _proper _northerner a little better” he said, leaning in close, their faces only inches apart now.

“I think that can be arranged” she replied, “Making friends is always…fun” she whispered.

She turned in her stool, facing him, she put one leg between his, her bare leg brushing against his jeaned one. Very close to his cock which she could see from a glance was straining against his jeans. She slid one hand onto his face, he jolted at the touch but only moved into her space more. She used her hand on his face as a leverage, and leaned in closer, running her lips lightly against the side of his face. When she got close to his ear she whispered “why don’t we get out of here…” then she licked the shell of his ear and she felt him shiver underneath her touch.

“You’re a dangerous one, aren’t you, Love.” He got out, but she could hear the smile in his voice. He slid his hands inside her hooded jacked, and placed his hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him, she was basically in his lap at this point. “I’ll go wherever you lead.” He said then he used his other hand to bring her face to his and his lips lightly brushed hers.

She felt like she was on fire and the only way to cool down was in depths of his mouth. Their light kiss turned heated as they pulled each other ever closer.

Arya stopped suddenly and leaned back, looking around the bar, they could not do this here, too many people. But she wanted to spend a lot of private time with this man. “Let’s go,” she said, hopping off him and the bar, and lacing her fingers with his to drag him off the seat, while he grinned at her lazily, clearly still dazed from their hot and heavy kiss. 

“Alright love your place or mine, I’ve got a hotel room around the corner if you like.” He suggested. Arya thought about it as Gen dug out a few bills, one handed as Arya still gripped his, to pay for their drinks. No way could she take him back to the castle, a hotel room would actually be perfect. She could just sneak out early tomorrow morning and get back to the castle. 

“Sounds perfect, my place is…far” she settled. They were just about to get going when she remembered her half-finished drink on the bar, she spun around quickly unlacing her fingers from his, downed the rest it and turned back to him, lacing their fingers and dragging him out of the bar. He seemed to find her amusing as he was chuckling to himself as he watched her do all that. Gen wouldn’t normally admit it but he was quite smitten with her. He could tell she was a force of nature, all claws and teeth.

Outside the bar she led the way, she must know that there was only one hotel around the corner but doublechecked with him “You staying at the Three Eyed Raven Hotel?”

“Yep, Room 802,” He stated. “So, what do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

She rolled her eyes “I’m royalty, of course” she said in a tone that implied she was joking, sticking her tongue out at him.

He stopped in the street, turning to face her. He bent down on one knee and said “M’lady” and kissed the back of her hand. She had a moment of panic where she thought he might have actually believed her, but then he got up and pressed a searing kiss to her lips for a few seconds. “Okay Princess, don’t tell me.” He said, and she almost wanted to burst out laughing at the ridiculousness because she basically had. He pulled her hand into his once more and they walked on.

They reached the entrance to the hotel and got into the elevator to the eighth floor. At the door of the room, Arya waited for Gen to take out the key card and open the door to a suite. “Nice place,” she said, looking him over once more and noticing that his clothes were all branded “You rich or something?” she asked.

“Something like that,” he replied. But she stopped caring because his lips were on hers once more, he slid her hoody off her shoulders, leaving her in her t-shirt and shorts. He dropped the hoodie on to the floor and lifted her into his strong arms easily so they were flush against each other. He walked them to what had to be the bed and slipped her onto it.

He helped her take off her boots while she slipped off the t-shirt and bra. Once he was done with her boots, he slipped her shorts off as well so she was just in her underwear. He paused and took in the sight of her splayed out on his bed basically naked. 

“You gonna stand there all night, because a picture would last longer,” she said teasingly. He turned away from her going to the dresser and rummaging through a drawer for a second. “I was just kidding, don’t actually take a photo” she said.

He turned back towards her and lifted a box of condoms into the air shaking it a bit. “As you wish M’lady” He said ginning. 

He leaned down on top of her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her there, sucking what was probably going to be a wicked bruise tomorrow, which made Arya almost laugh out loud at the way her mum would probably react to that, as well as whatever poor bastard she was going to meet tomorrow.

She moaned as he brought his lips down to her breasts, sucking on her nipple, alternating between the two, and pinching the other. 

He watched her, mesmerised by the way she responded to him, arching her body towards him. As his lips traced lower down her body, he slipped her panties down her legs throwing them far away.

Now she was completely naked, but she quickly realized he hadn’t taken off anything. Arya Gripped his face between her hands and brought him up towards her, so they were face to face. They looked into each other’s eyes for a minute every so often his eyes would stray to her lips and it made her smile. “Do you think it’s fair that I’m laid out here naked on your bed and you’re fully clothed?” she asked.

“I guess not, but I do enjoy you like this,” he said his hips grinding to her and the weight of his body on top of her was delicious.

“Just get naked, idiot” she said smiling.

“Bossy one, you are. As you wish M’lady,” He said and they both chuckle as he leans back on his hunches to remove his shirt and Arya unbuckles his jeans and begins to push them and his boxers down. She gets up on her knees, her hands tracing over his muscled body. 

Suddenly she pushes him lightly backwards on to the bed and climbs off the bed, taking his pants the rest of the way off. She climbs back on top of him, they explore each other’s mouths for a moment.

Gen flips them over again and slides down her body, to her core, quickly capturing her clit in his mouth and suck hard. Arya moans so loud, she hopes this hotel has good sound proofing for the sake of the neighbours. 

Gen continues his ministrations on her clit and slowly slides a finger into her wet entrance. She ascends to another plane of existence under his touch. He alternates licking her clit and sucking and the change in tempo has her going insane. He adds a second finger and she’s so close. She threads her fingers into his hair, keeping him in place and she thinks she might have felt him smile. He hums on her clit and she comes screaming his name, her eyes rolling into her skull. “You’re good,” she tells him lazily as he starts kissing up her body.

“Mhmm, you’re amazing” he tells her back, grinning. 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet baby” she replies, taunting him, then wrapping her hand around his large hard cock, she slowly strokes him.

She looks to the side of the bed and reaches for the box of condoms reaching into it to grab one. She rips the foil with her teeth rolls the rubber onto his cock.

She guides him to her entrance and he looks directly into her eyes as he sinks into her slowly. Filling her up completely, he slowly starts moving in and out her trying get her used to his size.

She nuzzles his neck, lightly biting him and splattering butterfly kisses where she can. She’d decided that she wanted to leave her mark on this man. She digs her nails into his back, lightly scratching him and he groans, it triggers her to as well.

He’s moving his hips faster now, and the friction is delightful, Arya’s close and Gen can feel it.

He leans down to her ear and whispers “Don’t come until I tell you too” he says with authority and she almost comes just from his words. She moans and nods, “Good girl.” He says. And it’s so hot she fights everything she has to not come.

He crushes his lips to hers and she can taste herself on his tongue. He leans up and puts his forehead on hers, both of them are breathing heavy now. His strokes are becoming faster, more erratic. 

“Come for me love.” He says, and she comes harder than she ever had before, he’s not far behind, her name a whisper on his tongue. He collapses on top of her, careful not to put all his weight on her.

When she could breathe again, she said “that was… hot. Really hot.” 

“Agreed” he says chuckling and slowly moving a strand of hair from her face. He was still inside her and she liked the feel of him in there as her pussy tightened in the aftershocks of her orgasm. A minute later he slowly slid out her, and got up from the bed to go take care of the condom. Before he went to what was presumably the bathroom, he leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead softly.

It was sweet Arya thought. And she was almost sad that she would never see him again after tonight.

A few minutes later he returned to find her fast asleep on the big bed. He covered her with sheets and got in after her. She turned into his chest and snuggled into him. He liked her in his arms.

A few hours later Arya woke up in the arms of a stranger. Not a stranger, Gen, the guy she’d had the most mind-blowing sex with last night. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, 3:22AM, she should get going, she had to sneak back into the castle. She slowly detangled herself from his arms and got off the bed, he looked beautifully peaceful in there she was tempted to take a photo as a keepsake of this night. She reached for her jeans on the floor digging out her phone and taking a quick snap of him. 

She put on her clothes and looked for a paper and pen, she felt bad leaving without saying anything so she thought she’d leave a note. She found the stationary on the desk, and wrote:

_Gen,_

_Thanks for last night. _

_It was orgasmic! _

_;) _

_Yours, _

_Arry _

She put the note on the bedside table next to him and couldn’t help but lean down and kiss his cheek lightly in goodbye.

Arya snuck out of the suite, feeling much better than she had yesterday but the coming day was going to be hell. At least she had her memories from last night to keep her going through the day.

She arrived back in her room within 20 minutes. She showered and got into bed to get a few more hours of sleep.

At 9AM the maid, Mordane, came in on her mother’s orders to make sure Arya was awake and ready for the meeting with her future husband at noon. Arya groaned but got up, her thoughts on Gen to try to distract herself. Mordane had also brought with her a dress that Arya was apparently supposed to wear to this thing.

  
The day had hardly begun and all she wanted to do was go back to yesterday, to Gen’s bed. She took out her phone, looking at the photo she had snapped of him, to reassure herself that he had been real.

In the end she did as she was told, resigned to her fate. She was putting on the dress and looking in the mirror and sure enough there were 2 wicked bruises on her neck. It made her smile to think of how she got them. She was tempted to leave them uncovered just to see her mother’s reaction but also to see the reaction of her supposed future husband, for him to see that someone else had left these on her body. Would it stop this marriage? She wondered.

At 10 till 12 she made her way to the Great Hall, it was where all important stuff happened, meeting foreign delegations, important dinners and the like.

She walked in and sat at the head table with her parents who greeted her solemnly. At exactly 12 someone came in to announce their guests.

“His Royal Highness Prince Gendry Baratheon” the man said, as a man walked in dressed in a well fitted suit. 

Arya saw him and nearly had a stroke, her eyes bugged out her skull and she was sure her jaw was on the floor, because it was _him, _Gen the bastard from last night. _He _was her _betrothed?!_

She could tell the exact moment he realized it was her, because she was sure his expression mirrored her own.

All Arya could think was, _What the Ever Loving fuuucccckkkkk?????_


	2. Don't Lie To Me

Gen, also known as His Royal Highness Prince Gendry of Storms End, was standing a few steps away from Arya, quickly trying to compose himself in their presence.

Arya’s parents looked from Arya to Gendry noticing their weird behaviour but not saying anything about it. Perhaps attributing it to their nervousness over the arranged marriage.

Gendry bows slightly and says “Your Majesty’s, thank you for inviting me to your court.” He said respectfully, then looked directly at Arya “I look forward to a closer relationship between our two countries.”

Arya felt naked under his gaze.

Ned Stark looked him over “Well, thank you for arriving promptly on such short notice.”

“Not at all, I was already nearby on other matters when I received the call from my father.” 

“How is Robert?” Ned said jovially “I haven’t seen him in decades.” 

“He sends his regards and hopes to see you at the wedding.” Gendry replied. 

Arya could do nothing except stare at the man before her, at least she had managed to control her face from her initial shock. 

Her father got up, Arya and her mother followed suit, as etiquette dictated. Her father approached Gendry and shook his hand. 

“Yes, I look forward to it.” Her father said looking at Gendry then Arya.

“Well then Gendry, I would like you to meet my daughter, Arya.” Her father said, reaching to bring her forward. 

Gendry looked her over in her knee length light blue dress and reached his hand out to hers. He took her hand softly in his, keeping eye contact with her, he bent his head and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. So much like the way he had jokingly done last night. “My Lady,” He said, “it is an honour to meet you.” 

Arya could hardly breathe but managed to get out “Likewise.” 

“Would you like to take a walk around the grounds?” He asked, a hint of mischief in his tone. 

“Yes, that sounds lovely,” she replied, some time alone with him would be great and she could figure out what the fuck was actually happening. 

Her father interrupted, “Well that’s good, you kids get to know each other. Gendry your quarters are ready. I’m sure Arya won’t mind showing you where they are.” He stared pointedly at her as if to make sure she would on her best behaviour. 

Arya nearly rolled her eyes but held back. 

“Thank you again for your hospitality, your Highness.” Gendry said. 

“Please call me Ned, we’re to be family soon.” Ned said. 

“Of course, Ned.” Gendry offered his arm to Arya like a proper gentleman, a Prince. She placed her hand on his arm. “Lead the way, Princess.” He said to her and she led him out of the room. 

She remained quiet as they walked out of the hall, aware of the eyes on them. 

“So-” he began. 

“Shhh…” She said quickly squeezing his bicep to stop him from outing her. As they rounded the corner, she stopped them in front of big portrait. And faced him, he seemed amused by her. 

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously watching her take stock of their surroundings. 

“Wait,” She said, finally no one was in the hall, she turned around and pulled the portrait, which opened into one of the secret entrances to the tunnels. 

“Wow.” he looked around understanding in his eyes, he looked for anyone around who might see this. “Okay that’s fucking cool.” He said, giving her a wicked grin. 

“I know” she said, smug. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the door, “Come on.” 

“You really are bossy” he mumbled under his breath. 

She closed the secret door behind her and walked them further into the tunnel into a little alcove. Where she turned to him and just looked at him a second, not quite believing he was truly here, his eyes traced her, taking her in as well. 

She pushed him back with two hands, and he stumbled a step away, “Did you know?” She asked, angry that he might have played her last night. 

“No!” He said holding her hands in his. “Arry, Arya truly I had no idea.” 

“_Don’t_ lie to me.” She said, stepping closer to him, menace in her eyes and he thought she could probably gut him in that moment if he did choose to lie. And it turned him on more than he cared to say. 

“I swear,” He said sincerely “My father contacted me yesterday, said I was going to get married to a princess from the north. It was my duty he said, to strengthen ties between our two nations. I was panicking a bit to be honest; we had just arrived in the north and I thought I’d just sneak away a bit, get a drink. When we met…” He said, pausing to gather just what that night had done to him. “I honestly thought of calling the whole thing off, I was going to try to find you.” He placed a hand on her cheek and she found herself leaning into it. “I swear to you Arya; I didn’t know it was you.” 

“Okay.” She said softly believing his sincerity. “It’s my fault they arranged the marriage to begin with.” She said, he gave her a questioning look, “Well, you see, I started off my day yesterday in jail.” 

He burst into laughter “Oh, I knew you were trouble.” 

“Don’t laugh, it was mortifying. It wasn’t even really my fault, I was at protest, things got out of hand, a bunch of people got arrested. Anyways I get here and my parents are absolutely livid about it and had just had enough of my antics in general. They decided the only way to keep me subdued was to marry me off to some random prince.” 

“I guess I’m _some random prince?” _He teased. 

“Yeah exactly.” She smiled, “I was pretty mad so I snuck out, ended up at the bar. And met a guy named Gen. I think you know him.” she teased back.

“Oh yeah, we’re well acquainted, practically the same person.” He said and she smiled. 

“I can’t believe you’re here” She said, leaning into him, he placed his forehead on hers. 

“I can’t believe _you’re_ here” He said softly, his lips brushed against hers. 

Then they were kissing, Arya threw her arm around his neck her fingers threading into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

His hands slid to her ass, he squeezed then lifted her so he wouldn’t have to bend down so much. She moaned into his mouth, he pressed her into the wall. 

He stopped, pulled back, but just barely, “So we’re getting married this week?” He said “A bit quick for me but I think I’ll make an exception for you M’lady.” 

“You have got to stop calling me that,” In mock anger, then she leaned in close to his ear and whispered “I’m a _princess_, it’s _Your Royal Highness_.” 

He chuckled “Pardon me, _Your Royal Highness Princess Arya. _Please forgive me.” 

“You’re forgiven, this time. Next time, I’ll have you sent to the dungeons.” 

“But if I was in the dungeons, could I do this…” he said, and placed soft kisses on her throat starting at the base and slowly moving upward. “Or this…” he said and kissed her mouth; she moaned and could feel him grin against her lips. “See, I think you like me being right here…” he brought them closer slowly rolling his hips so his arousal was where she could feel it against her core.

“You win.” She said, defeated “I won’t put you in the dungeon.” She put her hand on his face, her thumb moving over his lips slowly as they looked into each other’s eyes. He had beautiful eyes, and she felt like she was seeing into his soul, like he was _letting_ her see into his soul. Even after knowing each other such a short time she liked him. 

He turned his head in her hand and placed a soft kiss there and started to put her down. “Come on _M’lady _we should be seen together around the grounds or they might think you’ve gone and killed me,” he teased, threading their fingers together. 

“You’re right, they would” she rolled her eyes. She led them down the corridor of the passages. “Let’s take the long way to the gardens though.” 

“So, these passages, you know all of them, don’t you?” he said, impressed. 

“Oh yeah, it’s the only way I’ve survived around here, some of them are legit great shortcuts. Some are great for playing pranks on my siblings. And well, some I use to sneak out of here and go to bars to meet handsome men.” She looked him over from the corner of her eye. 

“Handsome men, plural?” He asked cautiously. 

“Naw, just the one.” She said, bumping her shoulder into his as they walked. 

He chuckled, as they reached the exit towards the garden. Outside it was a bit cold, Gendry immediately took off his suit jacket and gave it to Arya, which she found sweet, she didn’t have the heart to tell him she was more than used to this kind of weather, even in the short sleeved, knee length dress she was fine. 

They walked around for two hours just chatting about nothing and everything. She found out he had been in the army for a while, but that his true passions were in fixing up old cars. She told him of her various escapades, which he thought were hilarious. She told him she was an expert in more than one form of martial arts and that his comments that she was dangerous, were not untrue. He wanted her to spar with him some time, but he was confident that she could probably beat him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!   
Hope you're all enjoying the story, two more parts left!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr.


	3. I'll Be There

They spent the next few days hanging around each other in the castle and occasionally outside, while supervised by their respective security and her parents. 

Arya didn’t tell anyone that they had met before their official introduction. Her parents were just happy that they seemed to be getting along. Arya’s mum was rather smug, about it at times, but Arya didn’t have the energy to argue with her about it. 

Arya didn’t particularly want to be involved in the wedding preparations, but she had to with a few things like the dress fittings. 

Her siblings all gathered at Winterfell for the weekend of the wedding. Jon and Robb from the military where they were in training. Jon was a pilot and Robb was a soldier. She had missed them terribly and she was glad to have them around. Even though they teased her mercilessly about Gendry.

Sansa came with Theon from the Iron Islands, ready to support Arya, and trying to give Arya the sex talk. Arya almost told her too little too late in that department but held her tongue. 

Her little brothers Bran and Rickon where still at University, not too far from Winterfell and came down as well. 

Gendry’s father was going to arrive the day before the wedding along with a bunch of other dignitaries who would stay with them for the big event.

Arya was dreading the Wedding Day, she wanted to be with Gendry but didn’t want to go through all this. She almost convinced him to elope with her more than once.

Every night she would use the secret passages to sneak into his quarters and they would spend the night watching movies and getting up to absolutely no good.

The day before the wedding arrived and Arya woke up in Gendry’s arms, she began to stir and it only caused him to snuggle and tighten his arms around her.

Arya smiled and turned in his arms to face him, only to find him staring at her. “Hey” he said.

“Hey yourself” she replied, placing a soft kiss on his chest, 

“How are you so beautiful?” he asked. 

“Stop it” she said, looking away from his intense gaze. Inside, she felt warm at his words.

He chuckled, and kissed her forehead “I love you.” He stated, and then stilled. 

Arya stiffened, “You what now?” she said, shocked at hearing him saying it. She knew she was in love with him, had known since two days ago when they had tried sparring together early in the morning, she had beaten him, as he had expected and she had known in that instant when he looked at her in total wonder as she looked down at him after her takedown. She hadn’t thought either of them would say it so soon. She had definitely not thought to say it to him. 

Gendry relaxed a bit, then he was on top of her, looking down at her underneath him, balanced on his forearms. “I said. I. Love. You.” He punctuated each word with a kiss.

Arya looked at him, his eyes were glazed with wonder and hope, she laid her hand on his cheek. “I thought you might.” Then she twisted them, so she was above him. She clasped his hands with hers in to the mattress. She could feel his arousal underneath her. She looked at him for a moment, this man she had just met but was already so important to her. She broke into a brilliant smile, “I love you too.” 

And then they were kissing, it quickly turned into so much more. Before long Gendry was sliding into her, each stroke deeper and faster than the last. They came together, each other’s names whispered like a prayer on their lips. 

Arya collapsed on top of Gendry as they caught their breath, Gendry’s arm wrapped around her waist. 

“I don’t want to leave this bed” Gendry started, “But, I think we might have to, my father is arriving today and I’m sure there are a bunch of activities we’ll need to attend pre-wedding. I’m already regretting not taking you up on that elopement offer.”

“We still have time; I know a way out of the castle” she teased half-heartedly.

“But then I’d never see you in that dress, which I have been told looks amazing on you.” He retorted. 

“That’s not saying much, I look amazing in everything.” 

“That _is_ true.” He mused, as his hand ran up and down her spin soothingly. 

“Agh, you’re right, 5 more minutes and I’ll sneak back to my room. I think the plan is a luncheon in the garden at noon and then dinner in the great hall. Do you know what time your dad is getting here?” 

Gendry looked at the clock on the side table, which read 7:34AM, “9AM I believe, he’s excited to see your dad again, he used to tell me so many stories about their adventures as kids.” 

“Oh yeah, I hear they were absolute monsters, always playing pranks and getting into fights.” She laughed and Gendry joined her. 

Arya rolled to the side, off of Gendry who reached for her and gave her the sweetest puppy dog eyes “Don’t go.” 

She got off the bed and leaned over him, “It’s your fault, you were the one who brought up responsibilities and all that stuff.” 

“That’s true, but I still want you stay.” He looked so adorable; she couldn’t help but press her lips to his for an achingly slow kiss. 

“I’ll see you in an hour, you know I can’t get caught in your rooms people still think we’ve never been with each other, and I’m rather sure my mother would have a coronary if she found out her precious daughter wasn’t a _virgin_.” She rolled her eyes, and he smirked. 

“Okay then, love. I’ll let you go, for now.”

She put on her scattered clothes, and blew him a kiss before using the secret entrance to the passages to her rooms. 

She arrived just in time, because 5 minutes later her sister came in to make sure she was getting ready.

At 9 they were all gathered at the entrance of the castle where King Robert would be arriving. 

He drove in with his motorcade, and got out of the car and walked straight towards Ned, “Ned!” he hugged his old friend “look at you my old friend.” 

Ned was laughing “Hello Robert. It’s good to see you, especially on such a lovely occasion” 

“Too right, I’ve always thought we should join our houses.” 

“Yes, as have I, please, let me introduce you to my family.” 

After the introductions were made everyone was ushered inside for tea and biscuits to chat and discuss the upcoming nuptials. 

The rest of the day flew by in a flurry of gatherings and rituals. By 9pm Arya was exhausted and ready to collapse. 

She was led to her room by her mother and sister after everyone insisted that the bride and groom should not see each other until the wedding. Arya smiled inwardly, because there was no way anyone was going to stop her from sneaking into Gendry’s room tonight. 

In her room she showered and put on her sexiest lingerie set which was black with little hints of red. 

Once she got into his room, she could hear voices of people outside the bedroom, in the little living area. The door was closed and no one could see her but she could hear everything they said. 

It was Gendry and her brothers, Robb and Jon, 

“Jon, I understand, you’re just protecting your sister. But you don’t have to worry about that with me. I know we’ve only just met, but I love her and I’d never do anything to hurt her.” 

Arya assumed her brothers were giving him some kind of ‘if you hurt our sister, we will hurt you’ talk and she rolled her eyes at their predictableness. 

“Look, we can see she’s quite taken with you, and you with her, but she’s our little sister, and she puts on a tough act-” Robb was saying. 

“-And she is pretty tough” Jon interrupted. 

“Yes, she is but, it’s still out duty as her family to protect her,” Robb finished. 

“I get it, but like I said, I just want to be there for her.” Gendry said. “Besides, you said so you’re self, she’s tough, she can kick my ass if I get out of line-which I won’t.” 

Arya smiled at that, she liked that he knew she could take him in a fight, she was sneaky that way. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get some sleep, my wedding is tomorrow.” Gendry said in dismissal, getting up and leading them outside of the room. 

He walked into the bedroom, and found Arya lounging on the couch. 

“Thought you might be here” he said grinning at her “how much did you hear.” 

He walked towards her, giving her lingerie clad body a once over, and sitting on the couch next to her. “Well, they were giving you the whole, ‘don’t hurt our sister or we’ll kill you spiel’ you said you loved me,” she nudged his shoulder with her own. “and that you would never, then you kicked them out.” 

“Ah, that’s what I thought.” He said sheepishly. “I kind of expected it from them.” 

“Same.” 

“Now, on to the important thing, you know you shouldn’t be here” he teased, “As per our families, ‘we aren’t to see each other till the wedding’.” He made cute little quotation marks in the air as he spoke.

Arya rolled her eyes and climbed into his lap, straddling him. “Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?” 

His hands climbed to her bare waist, his thumbs slowly stroking. “Hmm…” His eyebrows quirked “punish you?” 

She felt her stomach clench at his words and leaned in close to his ear making sure her breasts were flush against his chest, she whispered seductively, “are you asking or telling?”

Abruptly, she was lifted into the air, her legs curled at his waist as his hands moved to her ass to hold her steady. His blue eyes met hers, “Oh, I’m definitely telling Darling.” He laid her on to the bed and stood up, he pointed his index finger at her as his eyes roamed over her body and said, “Don’t move.” 

She nodded slightly, he moved to the closet, and rummaged around for a minute, looking for something. Arya was excited, her body humming for his touch. He came back a minute later with a black leather belt in his hand. She wasn’t sure where he was going with this but she trusted him.

“Wrap your hands around the bed frame.” He instructed, she did as she was told, moving up on the bed to reach the bed frame, “Good girl,” Arya closed her eyes, his voice was too much for her. He secured the belt through the rails and her hands. 

She was so turned on already she was sure she was dripping wet. When he was sure she was secured, his hand drifted to her face, his finger sliding over her lips “So beautiful” he whispered. He straddled her on the bed, making sure not to put too much of his weight on her. His middle finger slid into her mouth, “Suck.” He ordered. 

Arya moaned around his finger, sucking hard. He leaned over and kissed her neck, leaving new bruises there. 

Gendry removed his finger from her mouth, “let’s see how wet you are for me.” He moved lower, taking her panties off and sliding his fingers against her wet pussy, she bucked at his touch, too sensitive. “This is going to be fun.” 

“Stop torturing me.” She said, breathless. 

“Ah but we agreed, you needed to be punished. Didn’t we?” he said teasing her. 

“You just wait till I get my hands on you, you bull headed arse.” 

“Ah, ah, ah. That’s why your hands are tied up Love.” He said, winking. 

Before she could come up with a response, his middle finger entered her, while his thumb circled her clit. 

She was writhing under his skilled fingers; it wasn’t long before she was close and told him so. 

He stopped, removed his hand away from her pussy, he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked, making sure Arya was watching him as he did so. “You don’t get to come without my permission tonight.” 

“You’re evil aren’t you?” She asked smiling, as he leaned over to the bedside table to get to the box of condoms which was full at the beginning of the week but was now close to empty. They had been busy. 

“No more than you,” he replied, grinning. He moved so that he was balanced on one hand as he kissed her deep, she tasted herself on his lips. He groaned pushing his hips into hers, and she could feel his fully erect length pressing into her. 

He pulled back, his eyes hazy with lust and love. “If you don’t fuck me hard, I’ll never forgive you.” She stated. 

He chuckled at her vigour. “Yes M’lady” he slid the condom onto his erection and guided it to her entrance, he entered slowly, to torture her some more. He started to move at such a languid pace that she thought she might explode if he didn’t go faster. His tongue slid over her neck. A few seconds passed at this pace, Arya tugged against her restraints, trying to free her hands, she wasn’t sure if she was going to kill him for going to slow or use them to urge him to go faster. 

His gaze travelled up to her hands, and he grinned a wicked grin, but he started to speed up, his hand squeezing her breast, still covered in her skimpy lingerie. “You don’t need to put on something like this to seduce me, Princess.” He teased, “In fact, I prefer you naked.” 

Arya was too far gone, she could only moan. Gendry moved faster, his hand snaked down to her clit, she was so close. A sound close to “please” escaped her lips. 

“Mmm, you aren’t to come until I say so Arya.” He said. Arya groaned in response. Gendry’s strokes sped up once more. He leaned down, pressed his lips to hers for a second then he whispered, “Come.” 

And she screamed as she came, Gendry not long behind her, his hips still moving as he came, prolonging one of the most intense orgasms she’d ever had. 

He slid out and lay next to her on the bed, he reached over his head to undo the belt securing her hands. 

Once her hands where free, she brought them to his face as they gazed into each other’s eyes, sated. 

He got up for a moment to take care of the condom and came back to bed, wrapping Arya in his strong arms. 

“Do you think it will always be like this with us.” She asked, in a small voice her head against his chest, hearing his every heartbeat.

“I hope so.” He replied, “All I know is, you’ve changed my fucking life _Arya Stark_.” 

Arya smiled, “You too, _Gendry Baratheon_.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“I’ll be there, always. From now on, it’s you and me against the world, Princess.” He continued. 

Arya’s heart felt full, she looked upward to meet his eyes, trying to convey all the things those words made her feel “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” They drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, ready for whatever the world and their families threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!!   
Hope you all enjoyed it ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr.


	4. Because I Can

Arya woke up to the sound of a door slamming, she felt Gendry’s warmth around her, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Panicking as she realized what hearing a door slam and Gendry being in bed with her meant. 

Someone else had entered Gendry’s rooms, _they were about to get caught with the pants around their ankles. _Getting caught would give them a hell of lot of headaches from their families, who valued decorum above all else. They were unmarried, and having sex (lots of it-not that that point would help them in this situation).

Arya closed her eyes a second and whispered “fuck” as she turned to face Gendry to wake him up. “Gendry,” she whisper yelled, he mumbled something unintelligible, lightly tapping his cheek she tried again, “Gendry, wake the fuck up. Someone is here.” 

His eyes flew open. “Oh shit-” 

“Gendry, I was told to come and make sure you’re awake,” Gendry’s fathers’ main advisor, Davos said from the other room. 

“How dead are we?” Arya whispered quickly.

Gendry pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Quick, the closet.” 

Arya zipped across the room naked, and into the closet, closing the door after her just in time for Davos to enter the room.

“Come on lad, get out of bed. Big day today.” Davos said affectionately.

Arya watched through the crack in the closet doors as Davos approached the bed, Gendry rustled around in the bed a moment and sat up, “Morning Davos. I’m already awake, thank you very much.” 

“Alright then, get dressed, your father wants to have breakfast with you. I’m told, you’re expected to be at the ceremony at 1pm, things should start moving around a half hour later.” 

“Noted, thanks Davos.” 

“Good luck today, the Princess Arya seems a clever, honourable woman.” 

Arya smiled to herself in the closet at those words. 

“Yes, she’s quite the woman, I already feel as though we’re together.” Gendry said, and Arya fought a giggle. 

“Good, we’re all delighted that you’re so taken with her. Right then, I’ll see you for breakfast with your father.” Davos said, retreating out of the room. 

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Gendry’s eyes shot to the closet, and he whispered, “Wait.” Then a second later, “All clear.” 

He got out of bed, walking towards her as she burst from the closet and jumped into his arms. He was caught off guard but caught her, “That was fun.” 

He walked them backwards towards the bed, “Not sure fun is the way I would describe that panic attack but sure.” 

Arya laughed, “I don’t know, sometimes it’s fun to _live dangerously_.” 

Gendry sat down on the bed and Arya wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re dangerous” He said, his eyes shifting to her lips. 

“Don’t you forget it.” She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss and then shifted to get off him, his hands trailed over her, trying to keep contact between them as long as possible. “I have to go; you know they’ll be there to wake me up soon as well.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Arya grabbed one of Gendry’s shirts and slid it on, gathering the rest of her things to leave.

“I’ll see you at the wedding, Princess.” He stopped her by her hand, went to his knees and kissed the back of her hand. She followed him to her knees, holding his face.

“I’ll be there.” Then she turned to leave.

***

She got back to her room and to her shock, found Sansa sitting on her bed. 

“Arya.” She started, “Where the hell have you been?” Then she got a good look at Arya in Gendry’s shirt, hair ruffled from sex and sleep, and her eyes widened. “Were you _with _someone?!” 

Arya breathed deep, wondering how to explain all this. “Sansa-” 

“Arya, tell me you haven’t been sneaking around to sleep with some man.”

“_Sansa_, listen.” Arya explained, “I’ve been with Gendry.”

“_You’ve what_?” Sansa said, confused. 

“The day mum and dad told me about the marriage, I snuck out.” She said, deciding to tell her the whole story. “I went to the bar down the road, I met a man, we had sex, it was…Great, more than, really. But then the next day he was here, and it turned out he was Gendry. We had really hit it off the night before and we just got to know each other more this last week. I’ve been using the passages to get to his rooms every night. That’s where I’ve been, with him.” Arya finished. 

“Wow.” Sansa said, calming down some. 

“Yep.” Arya replied, “Not sure it should be common knowledge though.” 

“Definitely _not_.” Sansa said, then laughed, “Good god, I thought you were going to cause some kind of scandal, but this is…this is good Arya. I’m actually happy you and he get on so well. To be honest, I was worried about you at first with this whole arrangement. But if you like him, that’s amazing.”

Arya relaxed, “Sansa, I love him.” she confessed. 

Sansa softened and got up and hugged Arya, who stood stiff for a moment and then hugged her sister back. “That’s amazing Arya, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” 

Sansa drew back smiling, “Right then, let’s get you ready to marry the man you love.” 

They spent the next several hours getting ready in a flurry of people coming in and out to do various things. 

At 1:20 she arrived at the ceremony and waited to make her entrance.

The wedding was beautiful, even though Arya still would have preferred to run away with Gendry somewhere.

At the wedding reception, Gendry could not keep his hands off her, not that Arya minded so much. She was eager to get him alone. While people were distracted with cake and food, he dragged her outside the hall and down a corridor.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, smiling. 

“You’ll see M’lady.” He replied.

He stopped at the portrait that was the secret passage she had first taken him to when they had met at the castle and she understood. “Our family will not be pleased we’ve snuck off.” 

“Well we’re married, they’ve got what they wanted. I think it’s time we did what we wanted.” He said opening the secret door and pulling her inside the passage. “Besides if they ask why, I’ll just because I can.” 

Arya laughed, “And you keep saying I’m trouble.”

“We’re quite the pair, that’s for sure.” He replied and pushed her against the wall, crushing his lips to hers while the distant sounds of the party echoed in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it for these two love birds and for axgweek. Thank you all for reading and your lovely comments through out! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> This was the first year I participate in axgweek and it was so much fun! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments or pop over and say hi on Tumblr.


End file.
